


R「祸水」

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 戏子啵x军阀赞王一博跟园里任何一个角儿都不同，他非同一般的漂亮，他还非同一般的昂贵。他每一次掐着腰扼住脖子顶撞肖战，射入滚烫的精液，肖战都几乎控制不住嗓子里溢出来的尖叫，无比满足。他喜欢缠着王一博，但禁不住玩儿，磨两下就湿答答地尖叫：“呃啊！！进来啊，进来…呃啊！！哦嗯太快了…太快了…哈啊！！多射一点，多射一点给我——啊！！”
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, 王一博肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

戏子啵x军阀赞

（是bjyx）

其实不太想用戏子这个词 感觉很冒犯 但是也不知道该怎么说 说戏曲艺术家好像很令人阳痿 各位老爷见谅 艺术家前辈对不起（鞠躬）

——

1.

戏园里有一间屋子，外人不让靠近，连戏班子自己的人大多都从没去过。

“肖先生有钱的很，养咱们整个班子都不成问题，要养那人还不是简单的很。”

据说王一博生在戏院，长在戏院。贫贱劳碌命一条，原本也是个多面手，既要忙活台前的，下了台还要去忙着收拾台后的。但自打肖战来了，他再没动过手了。

远远地，依在门口雕花芍药檀木椅上女人瞧见了肖战的西洋汽车，懒洋洋地站了起来，依在匾下，老远就道：“肖先生呀，哝来了呀。”

肖战笑笑，将披风和嵌小牛皮黑手套随手递给了身后人，问：“他在唱了？”

相比门外的天寒地冻，女人穿着个直领直筒的改良旗袍，不嫌冷似的，笑吟吟回：“在的，先生。”

“唱什么？”

“《陈三五娘》。”

“唱到哪一出了？”

那女人抿着艳红的薄唇笑了，眉目流转，道是《鸾凤和同》。

肖战挑了挑眉先一步进去，后头的人给女人塞了一塌洋钱，将人哄得笑不拢嘴。

毕竟能养得起王一博这般名角儿的，哪能差她这几个子儿呢。

台上的王一博对此浑然不觉。走云，垂手行，脸上抹了铅粉和油彩，眼尾的红色晕染到眼皮，和两颊的腮红融为一体。一条浓墨重彩的黑色流畅地勾勒出眼型，不如别人那般媚，倒显得有些凶。

肖战想到最初来听曲儿的目地，不免有些发笑。几个月前他的人曾打探到，一直同肖家做对的那个主儿是城南这园子背后的主人。他来了几次，每次都坐在高出的卷帘后，没察觉出异样，反而是看台上的人看出了神。心头一动，便找人给这角儿捎了话。

他想到这儿不由笑出了声。

王一博，还是凶一点好。

…旦角咿呀咿呀地唱着，剧情发展到了高潮。肖战听过王一博唱这戏不下百次，闭着眼睛都知道台上的人在何时会唱那句词，指手，七步颠，糕人身。

眼看着这一回要结束了，肖战喝完了最后一口白茶，起身往外走去：“你回去吧。”

身后的人替他拉开了帘子，垂眸称是。

屋内。

王一博撩开垂挂着串珠装饰的帘子，没料到能在梳妆台前见着肖战，错愕，脚步顿了顿。

肖战从镜子里看到了，笑：“我的名伶回来了？”

名伶头上还插着华而不实的沉重配饰，一走一步地随手拆了几根，丢弃在一旁。

他从身后靠近，俯身，弯下腰，下巴轻轻放在了肖战的肩头上：“回来伺候肖老板。”

肖战眼含笑意，反手摩挲对方的下巴，不安分的指尖被对方一口咬住。

“嘶——” 肖战被咬了一口也不生气，还没说话，王一博又讨好似地将那泛红的手指纳入口中，温柔地舔弄。

肖战被他这种色情的玩儿法弄湿了。

“别舔了…” 他转头同人接吻，身体后仰着，几乎贴在了王一博身上。王一博由着他顺着自己的唇瓣舔过，咬着唇珠，热情地吻着。大手灵活地钻进对方的衣襟里，拨弄对方胸口的那两颗茱萸。

肖战嘤咛一声从他嘴里退出来，自己的唇瓣被染的同王一博一样红。

王一博笑他，又止不住要去啄他的面颊。他搂着肖战站起来，肖战便乖巧地将椅子转了个头，一条腿撑在地上，另一条的膝盖跪在椅子上，扶着梳妆台的桌面，翘起臀部。

从王一博的角度看，他漂亮的肖老板的腰塌成了一个极其刁钻的弧度。深灰色的铅笔裤包拢在在盈盈一握的腰上，偏偏卸至那滚圆的臀瓣处卡住了。

王一博又笑他。

“你再笑一个？” 肖战不客气地直起身子，拽过人的领口同他接吻，嘶咬。王一博将他的爱恋和居高临下照单全收，一边扒着他的裤子，一边哄他：“不笑了，肖爷面前哪里敢笑。”

“我看你没少笑。”

“我不笑，我闭嘴伺候肖爷。” 王一博成功将他爱是的裤子脱下，把人一推便推倒在了镜子前。肖战惊呼一声，刚撑住了镜面，又被身后人的动作弄的浑身一僵。

“嗯啊～别舔…别，别…”

王一博强势地掰开他的臀瓣，鼻尖蹭过

“不舔湿了我怎么操？” 王一博梏着他的两瓣臀肉，见人扭扭捏捏地不安分，“啪”地一巴掌就甩在了对方臀尖上，落下一个红的掌印，“别乱动。”

“哦啊！！啊——不行了啊啊！！” 

肖战被自己养的角儿以下犯上了也不生气，反而愈发兴奋地锐叫出声。穴口被舔的出水，翕合着，渴望着有更大更粗壮的东西进入。而等王一博真的扶着那根东西挺腰而入了，他又脚趾蜷缩，哼哼唧唧地开始说着说那了。

“你轻点儿，轻点儿顶…”

“轻了你乐意？”

于是屋内时高时低的喘息夹杂着男人的呻吟，每一次王一博襟前的红色玛瑙串珠啪嗒啪嗒地相互碰撞，都有一次掺杂着水声的撞击，粘滑的液体堆积，顺着腿根低落在地。肖战已然有些神智不清，王一博的抚弄和手心传来的温度流转在皮肤的各处，他被摸得心都要化成蜜。

“嗯…啊——王一博，王一博…”

“我在，怎么了？” 

对方撞得愈发用力，肖战的手从桌前滑走，嘤咛一声，猛地撑到了镜子上。指尖热气变成了朦胧的雾，镜子里倒映着他放荡的深情。他措不及防被碾到了腺体，徒然高亢的叫声大的几乎能引来隔墙听曲的人群。他脑子里一片空白，浑身过电似地抖了抖，前段便喷出了一股股白浊，弄脏了镜子，也弄脏了镜子里的自己。

他被插到高潮，当下只会说些无谓的浪荡话，无知无觉地眯着眼睛讨饶。他嘴里也像掺了蜜，反手搂着王一博说：“唱一辈子曲儿给我听。” 王一博便也同他调情，微凉的唇啄着他的肩头，问：“那肖爷给我睡一辈子吗？”

肖战最受不住他这幅模样，当然什么都允他。

“那好，” 王一博搂着他的腰，一边加快速度在蜜穴中进出着，带出飞溅的水，一边含住他的耳垂耳语道，“我做肖爷的菟丝花。”

肖战身体里的温度和耳边的呼吸几乎同样滚烫，忍不住嗯哦一声，终于栽倒在他身下。

2.

王一博这个人似乎成了一种生活习惯。肖战成了园里的常客，他离不开他了，他自己也知道。不只是离不开每一次情到浓时充满汗水和哭叫的交媾，还离不开沾满了对方气味的靠枕和被单。

那个每次替他在园里拉开帘子的下属几次撞见他俩，要么是肖战在园里的拐角勾着王一博的脖子乱蹭，要么干脆粘在一起，就差找个地方干一炮了。一开始还好说，次数多了，他便壮着胆子，僭越地提醒肖战注意度，养情儿可以，但需得适可而止。

肖战哼哼两句，撇了他一眼，没怪他，但也没听。

他依旧热爱扑到王一博身上求欢，享受等待对方光彩照人地下了台，卸去步摇和满脸油漆后三步并两步地回到房间同自己接吻。有时候王一博在台上，他就这样坐着看他，平白生出翻腾的欲望。

王一博跟园里任何一个角儿都不同，他非同一般的漂亮，他还非同一般的昂贵。

他每一次掐着腰扼住脖子顶撞肖战，射入滚烫的精液，肖战都几乎控制不住嗓子里溢出来的尖叫，无比满足。他喜欢缠着王一博，但禁不住玩儿，磨两下就湿答答地尖叫：“呃啊！！进来啊，进来…呃啊！！哦嗯太快了…太快了…哈啊！！多射一点，多射一点给我——啊！！”

王一博温柔地从背后摸他的腰和腿根，咬着他的后颈，仿佛什么都能答应他。

3.

“王一博...”

“嗯？”

“你真好看。”肖战额头上的碎发被汗水打湿，凌乱地贴在脸颊。分明“恶名在外”，但挡不住生得动人。美人就算在外面凶，被王一博搂在怀里的时候却全然是另一幅媚态。

王一博看着他，心想没有你好看。

4.

…入了冬，肖战开始常常带王一博回家。他那位德高望重但早已被架空的义父骂他，说他被一个男戏子冲昏了头脑。肖战听了，笑笑，面色如常，包容地像是在看个胡闹的孩子一样。众人只当他乖顺，被老爷子一手养大的，自然不敢顶老爷子的嘴。

“我知道了，父亲。” 肖战温柔地把老人的轮椅推到拐角的卧室门口，轻声嘱托一旁的佣人，说老爷子累了，带他去休息吧。

“是，肖先生。”

他笑意不及眼底，晚上被王一博掰开腿直直地填满，嘤咛着带着男人的大手抚过肋骨结痂的伤口，炙热的温度撩得人颤栗，反而更像归属。

“怎么弄的？” 王一博摸着他的伤，一道细长的口子，是刀割的。

肖战被他指肚上的茧子磨的有些疼。他曾经问过他是怎么搞得，王一博说是练红缨qiang。

“上个月…嗯啊～你轻点儿，轻点儿…对我好一点啊…哦嗯啊啊！！！好大呜呜，再快点儿，再快，王一博…啊——！！！”

王一博做的他几乎要昏厥，过多的快感积压到一定程度，肖战几乎是被碰一下都爽的要高潮。他浑身通了电似的，喷了一床的水。手指攥着王一博的头发，被对方掰开臀瓣吸得啧啧作响，实在顶不住，哭出了声，失手用指甲在王一博的脸颊上划了一道血痕。

王一博没怪他，只是如此脸就上不了油漆了，戏是连着三天没唱。

第四天，王一博唱了。肖战坐在帘子后面听，同他目光对上，无论几次都还是爽的头皮发麻。

台下的人全是来看他，他们不知道王一博何故第四天才出现，更不知道他那张一等一金贵的脸，是在同自己做爱时划破的。

肖战湿了。

5.

他错了。

长得漂亮如王一博，不一定就是朵菟丝花。

只是世事难料，冬天还没过去，他那位本不该这么早死的义父居然死了。死了无妨，可是死在了几个没来得及被他收拾赶紧的余孽之前，这就有些难办了。

他从江南走了一遭，连夜回家，路上还遇到了难得的大雪封路。好不容易回来了，却发现严防死守的老宅居然出了问题，里头不是他的人。

事态超出控制了。

肖战眉毛微微皱起，大衣顾不上脱，肩头的雪融成了水。他带来的人举起qiang，qiang口朝外，可是那伙不速之客毫无跟他们起冲突的意思。肖战挑眉，摆了摆手，带着身后的人三两步上了楼。一路畅通无阻，没人出手拦他。

直觉驱使他走向老爷子的卧室。果不其然，一推门就见自己养的戏子背对着他，听见动静后缓缓转身。

“怎么提前回来了？” 

王一博穿着黑西装，全然不是他记忆中的模样。

他手上的茧子是qiang磨出来的。

肖战嘴巴开了又合，合了又张。瞳孔里反射出的是王一博讳莫如深的脸。过往的一幕幕如事后的闲聊或酒后的侃侃而谈争相涌入脑海，把记忆串联在一起，还原成了一个合情合理的故事。

王一博说，他不是一开始就没有家的。

王一博说，他举族上下都死在同一个人的手里。肖战当时问他，说那人还活着吗？王一博只是摇了摇头，道活着，但也快死了，不用管了。

那晚他靠在王一博的怀里，无声同情着对方的悲惨遭遇。这种同情最需得小心，稍不注意它便会转化为爱情。特别是当他已经爱上了自己命运上同甘共苦的宿主时，爱愈加一往无前。

于是他对王一博的爱意顷刻间汹涌澎湃。于是山呼海啸，爱登至绝顶。

如今看来，王一博嘴里过往的仇恨，造成他悲惨童年的源头，就是这个被他杀死在床上的男人。他的义父。他对那个男人不坏感情，没有情趣惺惺作态。

王一博不可能是个戏子。

王一博是园里不好惹的那位，一直同肖战做对的那位。

“你不是戏子。”

他说：“我是。” 

肖战生气了，冷笑一声，大步流星地往外走。刚走到楼梯口就被攥住了手腕，半推半就地被带回了自己的房间。这个瞒了他大半年的男人轻飘飘地说“你累了”，肖战便知道他不爱他。

瑞凤眼掀起来看了他一眼，又闭上了。

这一夜，所有的爱恨交错都随着那些穷奢极侈的日子一同远去，散做青烟。罪祸不及家人，都说戏子无情，可那又怎样？义父而已，死便死，跟他毫无干系。他非但不降罪于名伶，还要包庇，替他擦干凶器，将尸体沉入江底。

肖战要的，以前没得到的，往后终归是会得到的。

王一博是这样，爱也是。

—————

END.


	2. Chapter 2

民国 军阀 戏子 金丝雀   
看就完事

——

6.

戏园里有一间屋子，外人不让靠近，连戏班子自己的人大多都从没去过。

这间屋子从前由肖战做主人，养着北平最昂贵的戏子。王一博下台回来就随手把步摇拆了，丢一地，丁零当啷响，对得起他的昂贵。

他会搂住肖战急切地凑过来的腰，大手从皮带里溜进去掐住他的臀肉，留下青紫的印子。肖战不介意，肖战喜欢被他粗鲁的对待，他早就知道了。

自华北平原那场席卷了每一处荒道的雪以后，北平一万六千平方公里内最炙手可热，前途无量的肖家大公子，不再是这间屋子的主人了。

王一博不再唱曲。他换上jun装，成了肖战的主人。

7.

“他吃饭了吗？” 

肖家的老主人被王一博杀了，肖家的老宅被王一博鸠占鹊巢。肖家的少爷此时此刻被关在楼上，跟王一博较劲似得，不等到他回家，滴水不沾。

这天王一博回来的晚，在外头忙了自己的事儿还要顺带解决肖战年前惹下的麻烦，自进了门眉头也没舒展，显然心情不是很美妙。

佣人低眉顺眼地汇报着，双手交叠放在腹部，一字一句道：“先生，肖先生没吃。”

果然。

王一博没再看楼下的人，直径上楼去了肖战的房间。他敲敲门，听见里面的人懒洋洋应了才推门进去。

肖战四仰八叉躺在床上，见他来了，翻了个身滚到了床边，笑盈盈地喊他。

“王一博～”

王一博的皮鞋踩在地毯上无声无息，但挟了一身西北刮来的寒意，被肖战察觉，往被子里缩了缩。他睨了一眼桌子上丝毫未少的饭菜，说：“起来吃饭。”

“不要。”

“为什么不要？”

肖战说：“你喂我吃。”

王一博把手qiang拔出来往桌子上一拍，开始解自己衣襟上的纽扣。

“不想吃你就别吃了。”

肖战被他压在身下撬开了贝齿，唇瓣又被轻轻咬住舔吮。王一博搂着他的肩胛骨，他用手勾着对方的脖子往自己身上带，痴迷又热切。

他小口小口喘着气，眼睛眯着对王一博说“你这样穿真好看，看了就腿软。” 王一博把他搂起来，牛皮手套碰上臀部，卸了碍事的裤子，让肖战骑在他身上，岔开大腿坐着。

他把手伸到肖战唇边，肖战便双手扶着他的手腕，用牙齿叼住中指最前端，帮他把手套咬了下来。

太se情了，比妓女还会挑逗男人，王一博怎么能不硬。

手早该被捂热了，但王一博的手还是干燥冰冷。肖战含住他的中指侍弄，又吸又舔，好像含的不是手，是王一博胯下的肉棒。美人嘴里不时发出淫叫，也像极了口交时的呻吟。

明明还没怎么样，表情已经爽的要射了似的。

王一博：“自己坐上来。”

“你不脱衣服吗？”

“不脱，穿着干你。”

肖战于是自己拉开了王一博的裤链，释放出那根已经硬的吓人的东西。他抓住套弄了两下，那东西变得更大。

滚烫的，比王一博的手烫好多，插进来一下把他填满，热热的，操的他冒水，淫荡地大叫，最后再把热热的精液灌进他肚子里，堵着不让流出去。

“坐上来，肖战，乖。”

王一博拍了拍他的屁股，手指上肖战的口水又被他抹在了肖战的臀尖。他催了两声，肖战倒先不耐烦了，气的打他骂他：“我怎么坐上来？你说的简单，又不给我拿油来…啊！！！” 

话音未落，王一博已经拿了抽屉里的身体乳抹在他屁股上。修长的手指一个劲地往他窄小的后穴里捅，又摁又揉的，丝毫不管他已经直不起身子了。

王一博摸摸他的后腰，在他耳边说话，让肖战起来，别趴在他身上。

“还想不想吃鸡巴？”

肖战趴的也不舒服，王一博衣服上的金属贴在皮肤上好凉，他不喜欢。他被摸的又一个哆嗦，终于直起身子了，王一博也进他的后穴乱揉了一通，把他揉得不上不下的，正难受。

握着那根粗大的性器，他有些无助地想要对准自己的穴口往里送。不知道是因为太滑了还是什么，半天没能操进去，倒是几次蹭着又错过，把肖战惹急了，对王一博发起了脾气。

“不搞了！！谁他妈爱搞谁搞去，烦死了…”

王一博笑他，扣住他的腰不让他跑，好不容易开口哄了一句：“不搞了，你不搞了，我来搞你就好。”

说完扶着肉棒艰难地挤进了那个湿润紧致的密穴，一边往里顶一边听肖战带着哭腔的呻吟，听他说：“不行了…别进来了，太大了，吃不下了——哈啊！！”

“吃得下，你这个骚逼有什么吃不下的。”

肖战闻言猝不及防地射了出来，弄脏了王一博深色的正装，格外显眼。

他浑身哆嗦着，仰着脖子感受着自己后穴一点一点被拓开的过程。鸡巴已经整根进来了，肖战嘤咛了一声不敢动弹。他迷迷糊糊想着，王一博以前做爱从来不说这样的话。

“眼泪都出来了。我还没操你呢，等会儿你是不是要哭的楼下都听到？”

王一博接着惯性挺腰往上操弄，每一次肥臀都被顶的掀起肉浪。他听肖战叫的愈发动人，不免觉得有些热。于是操了一会儿，托着人屁股的手就擅离岗位，开始解自己上衣的扣儿。

他身下往上顶弄的动作不停，肖战却还是不乐意，掰开他的手放到自己胸前，挺着胸脯让他揉揉自己：“你揉揉这里一博…呃嗯～啊一博…啊…哈啊……”

王一博更热了，暴躁地骂了一句什么，然后一手扣住肖战的腰，一手掐住对方暴露出的纤细的脖子。身下“啪啪”的撞击愈发用力，淫水弄得到处都是。手中的力道也逐渐收紧，仿佛再用力一点，屁股里含着自己几把的漂亮的男人就会死在自己怀里。

会屁股里含着自己的鸡吧，乳头肿大殷红，一脸淫荡的表情。

“掐死你好不好？被我抱着操死，好不好？”

肖战眼角生理性的泪落下，但他不害怕，只兴奋地张着嘴，殷红的舌头若隐若现，来不及吞咽的诞液从嘴角流出，滴落在王一博的衣服上。

“呃嗯...呃哈啊———”

他缺氧了，视线变得有点模糊，但身下的快感却是前所未有的明显。从下到上过电一般，他不知道自己的承受点在哪里，也不知道越过去之后会不会快乐到晕厥或者失禁。

被王一博操到流口水，操到尖叫，操到坐在男人怀里失禁，光是想想就要高潮了。

他的皮肤颤栗，相对的是王一博手上突起的青筋，还有被磨红的膝盖，撞红的大腿，被粗暴动作带的些许外翻的艳红媚肉。

“咳咳…咳哈啊！！！呃啊啊啊——！！！”

肖战期盼许久的，跨越他的临界点的那一刻来了。他的前列腺被王一博疯狂辱玩碾压，最后一次撞上去之后他被允许大口呼吸。前面也喷了，喷了尿在王一博身上。

他被操的痉挛，屁股里全是精液，满满当当。被内射了以后竟然还有些恍惚，仿佛那些滚烫的东西被王一博射进了他不存在的子宫，自己会怀孕，肚子变大，产乳。

“王一博…王一博…” 

“好多...射了好多，要怀孕了...呜～”

他还在呻吟，几乎是一动就会牵扯到极其敏感的后穴和阴茎，碰一下就难耐地哆嗦一下，浪叫一声。王一博搂着他，几把依旧堵在里面，没等肖战恢复好，眼眶还红着，就把人抱起来，一起坐到了桌子前。

桌子上是肖战没吃的饭菜，和王一博不离身的qiang。

“自己把饭吃了。”

肖战的眼泪砸在王一博手上，跟他喷的尿，跟王一博射在他身体里的精液一样烫。

“你喂我吃。”

王一博那张脸还是没什么表情，看不出什么情绪。他跟肖战对视了十几秒，最后还是把饭端了起来。

肖战自己就乖乖地把嘴张开凑了过去：“啊——”

饭冷了，王一博说他以后不爱吃饭也别指望他来哄，凉的也得吃，给他长长记性。

“不行，你不哄我我就一直不吃。”

“那你饿死吧。”

“不行，我饿死了，你要操谁去？” 肖战说着，屁股动了动，“鸡吧还在我屁股里呢，你要操谁？”

“不操谁。张嘴。”

“不行，你得操我。你以后早点回来，晚上陪我吃饭好不好？冷冷清清的，他们都不跟我说话。”

“有空就回。咽下去，张嘴。”

“王一博，我能出门吗？”

汤匙丢入陶瓷碗中发出清脆的碰撞声，王一博搂着他没说话。

肖战继续问：“可以吗？”

男人跟自己做对一般重新拿起汤匙，送到肖战嘴边：“吃好饭再说。”

肖战笑了。王一博还是喜欢从背后摸他的腰。他自己也是男人，他知道的，男人在床上说的话不能做数。但下了床，一切都能讨价还价。

王一博自以为拔了他会挠人的爪牙，但不忍心杀他。他在床上掐他的脖子，那么用力，掐的他窒息。

但肖战就是知道，王一博现在什么都能答应他。

8.

王一博听佣人说，肖先生很喜欢坐在花园前的阳光房。他其余时间也不做什么事，看看书，听听音乐，顶多再抽两支别人拿来讨好王一博的烟。

王一博由着他去。

年末，所有的人都不免会想家，会想着要坐下来吃一碗母亲亲手擀皮包起来的饺子。家的感觉是很危险的，松懈，不设防，容易出错。他也就因此变得很忙。收拾一些人，收拾一些事。着家晚，但好在肖战学会了自己吃饭，不用他平白无故操老妈子的心。

他没想到，肖战安份一段时间是为了憋了个大的，一出点事就是大事，不止让他心神不宁。

长得漂亮如肖战，不可能是朵菟丝花。

他得了消息往回赶，到家的时候也已很晚，肖战还没来得及上楼，身上的血腥味浓的像刚刚沾上的一样。他步步紧逼，把对方后腰上不知哪来的手qiang拔出来，冷着脸问他今天去干什么了？

其实也就是问问，来的路上早知道了。

亦如每一个能在动荡不安的北平吃得开的人那般，肖战怎么可能没有些见不得光的势力。

见不得光是因为体面的人穿着西装会嫌脏，但事实上一点儿也不妨碍他们比日日站在肖战身边的人好用又听话。

肖战杀了一个曾经做过王一博副官的男人，一个月前躺在王一博的床上就查到了。查到了是谁害得园里那位从不显山露水的大人物来跟他抢他碗里的东西，是谁吞了那些金，谁得给他原封不动的吐出来。

可明面上来看，那人毕竟是王一博的人，害得他退着退着踩上了昂贵的波斯地毯，弄脏了，一整块都不能要了。

他此时难免有点心虚，也只能道：“你怎么回来的这么快啊…？”

王一博冷笑一声。这人就连在自己床上叫床的时候都没安好心，装乖倒是像模像样的。

要是他没赶回来，指不定已经翻了天了。

“你这几个月算什么，耍我玩儿？” 肖战的qiang对于王一博来说有点不顺手，他拿在手里随意地转了转便放在了一边。

见肖战不说话，这次是真生气了，生硬道：“有意思吗？”

搂着他的腰要他早上别走是假的，让他晚上早点回来陪他吃饭是假的，要他把汤吹一吹再喂给他喝也是假的，尽是些装出来的乖巧。

除了高潮时的眼泪是真的，肖战在他面前全是假的。

漂亮的眼睛眨巴了两下，这时候了还顾左右而言他：“你生气做什么？你喂的那条不知好歹的狗，背地里也跟你的人过不去，我不杀他你难道就不杀了？”

王一博阴阳怪气地说：“肖先生运筹帷幄，忍辱负重，在我这儿装了两个月的小白兔真是屈才了。”

肖战撇了撇嘴，整个华北最漂亮昂贵的一条地毯又被王一博踩上了，彻底报废。

他掀起眼皮盯着罪魁祸首看了一会儿，在心里盘算着怎么样让王一博再给自己搞一条回来。他无奈地说：“我没有耍你玩儿。”

王一博也看他，他以为肖战耍他或许才是正常的。他总该怪自己杀了他义父，怪自己在园里就开始骗他。

“你不怪我？”

肖战搂住他，说：“我不怪你。肖远的命配不上你一根头发，他手下那几个杂碎的命也一样。只有我的命才配得上你。王一博，我好想你，你不要赶我走，好不好？”

王一博想笑，这是肖家的宅子，踩的是肖战的地毯，这些东西本来就是肖战的。既然他不受王一博控制，那该走的人恐怕怎么都轮不到他这个主人家。

可是他没笑，因为他听见对方说 “我想你，你不要赶我走好不好？”

心软的一塌糊涂。

肖战搂着他，不知怎的，鼻间萦绕的铁锈味好像淡了一些，或许是肖战头发上的洗发水味比较好闻。王一博的目光下移到了肖战的脖子上，那儿有几道指痕，是前些日子他掐的，还没彻底消下去。不知怎的，每次在肖战身上弄的印子都很难消。

“昨天才见了，怎么可能想我，你又骗我。”

“想你的，我一分钟不见你都好想你，王一博。”

男人有些粗鲁地扣住肖战的头，撕咬对方的唇瓣。呼吸交错间，肖战喉咙里发出了熟悉的，他最喜欢听的呜咽声。他放开他的舌头，把肖战搂在怀里，贴在橱柜上拥抱，一旁的西洋大笨钟走到了零时。

“你是我的。”

肖战温柔地搂着他的腰，目光落在窗外不知道什么地方，太暗了，没人看得清，有可能是院里任何一株花和草。他轻声笑了，是胜利者的笑。因为园里那个不好惹的老板开始明白是谁离不开谁了，因为他的院子还是被打理得井井有条，那么漂亮。

“嗯，我是你的。”

“王一博，我的地毯被踩脏了。”

“那就丢了，换一条新的。”

“我要一模一样的。”

“好，一模一样的。”

9.

这世界上总有些人，他们什么都会得到。

后院里的花，被温过的汤，昂贵的波斯地毯，北平三月倒春寒的雪，还有整个华北平原最漂亮的男戏子，和他沉甸甸的，炙热，滚烫的爱。

——

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@十米九万李


End file.
